powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bones (MMPR)
Bones is a skeleton monster created by Finster and is one of the two primary antagonists of the episode "High Five". Bones is known for being the first monster to fight the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the very first monster in the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the first monster in the entire Zordan-era, and is most notable known as the very first Monster-Of-The-Week to appear in the entire Power Rangers ''franchises. '' Biography Bones was created by Finster and is the first original monster to be made by him, after the Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and Pink Rangers defeated the huge army of Puttys, Rita sent Bones to Earth to battle the Rangers, after being sent to Earth and causing havoc, the Rangers morphed into the Power Rangers and takes on the very first Monster-Of-The-Week, he removes his head and teleported the Rangers to another dimension. Bones then takes on the Rangers and summons his henchman skeleton warriors to aid him in battle, while this is all happening, Squatt and Baboo are creating a plan by setting up a bomb on a tree that will blow up and trap the Rangers in the Time Dimension. after taking out the skeleton warriors. The Rangers blasted Bones with the Blaster which blown him up into many pieces, but Bones simply restored his body, the Blue Ranger grabbed Bones' head and toes it to the Yellow Ranger, an army of Skeleton Warriors came in to get back Bones' head, but the Yellow Ranger defeated all of them with ease, the Yellow Ranger arrived at a pit and throw Bones' head right into the pit below, destroying both him and his body once and for all. He is the first monster the Power Rangers ever faced (not counting Goldar as he is one of the main villains in the original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers) and one of the few to have his own set of minions (in the form of glowing Skeleton Warriors). He is also the first boss in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Super Nintendo video game. Appearance Bones is a humanoid skeleton monster with a large hat and a white feather on his head, bone-like shoulder pads, a tie on his neck, a gold belt buckle around his waist and a cape, his overall appearance is that of skeleton horsemen. Personality Bones speaks in a robotic tone. He is a devious, treacherous, cunning, intelligent, sinister, dark, calculating and resourceful monster. He enjoys to play and decept the enemies and will stop at nothing to destroy the Rangers. He is also very deceptive, manipulative, spiteful, unpredictable, ugly and sneaky and loves to make traps for the enemies. Despite all of this, he is very loyal to Rita. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation-'''Bones can teleport to any location at will. *'Reformation:' If destroyed by a normal attack, Bones can reform himself back together. *'Eye Lasers:' Bones can fire light pink colored energy lasers from his eyes. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Bones can leap an incredible distance. *'Invisibility:' Bones can turn himself invisible to hide from his enemies. *'Disembody Head:' Bones can remove his head and teleport his enemies to any location at will. **'Invulerability-'Bones can reform his body all that he wants, even when he has lost his head. *'Skeleton Warrior Summoning:' Bones can summon a group of skeleton-like warriors wielding swords to aid him in battle. *Hand to Hand Combat-Bones is good with his sword, being able to fight Jason and his Blade Blaster. Arsenal *'Skeleton Sword': When in combat, Bones can equip himself with a thin sword. **'Ground Implosion:' Bones can slam his sword into the ground and cause the ground to shake. It also caused a massive chasm to open up in the ground which took all five Rangers down. Weakness Bones main weakness is his head, he is able to reform his body if his head is still intack, if it is destroyed, then his body is destroyed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Bones is voiced by Tom Wyner. Notes *Bones was the first of several monsters sent by Rita Repulsa to never enlarge. Pudgy Pig Was the second, Terror Toad was the third, followed by Snizzard, Madame Woe, Rockstar, and Twin Man. The Pumpkin Rapper, though originally sent by Rita, was not enlarged until Season 2. Mighty Minotaur and the Spit Flower were enlarged, but only temporary and returned to human-size. Cyclops was enlarged, returned to human-size, and enlarged again. *Bones' appearance is based on Baron Samedi, an important figure in the voodoo religion. Some have mistakenly thought his appearance was based on that of Beetlejuice due to their similarities, and have even falsely attributed Beetlejuice's emphatic "''It's showtime!" to Bones, when in fact, Bones never said that phrase. Pirantishead, however, did. *Bones was one of three monsters to have their own special Putties in the form of his Skeleton Warriors. Pumpkin Rapper had pumpkin-headed Putties and Rhinoblaster had football player themed Putties. *ALong with Pollinator from Dino Thunder 11 years later, Bones has the least amount of lines for a monster of the week (2). *Pollinator still has less as his last words were literally "oh yeah." See Also *Gold Mask -Sentai Counterpart (first monster-of-the week) from Gorenger *Bones (Dino Charge): His successor in Power Rangers Dino Charge References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Undead Category:PR First Villain Category:Skeleton Themed Villain